1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to seismology and, more particularly, to methods of precise earthquake prediction and prevention of mysterious air and sea accidents.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
At present day, there exist a number of approaches to earthquake prediction. However, none of them is successful in practice except for the earthquake vapor theory by the inventor, Mr. Shou, of the present disclosure. For example, Shou predicted an earthquake of magnitude 5.5 or above in Bam, Iran within 60 days to the public at UTC 0:58 Dec. 25, 2003 by observation of an earthquake cloud. The observed cloud appeared suddenly from and instated in Bam for 24 hours on Dec. 20-21, 2003. A magnitude-6.8 devastating earthquake exactly that occurred at Bam on Dec. 26, 2003 proclaimed Shou's success as the only one in the predicted location and magnitude in history (Darrell Harrington & Zhonghao Shou, Bam Earthquake Prediction & Space Technology, Seminars of the United Nations Programme on Space Applications, 16, pp. 39-63, 2005).
Using satellite images to find an earthquake vapor, including an earthquake cloud and a geoeruption (appearance of a sudden cloudless space in an existing cloud), is similar to watching an image movie except that it entails staring at a fixed point to see if a vapor, e.g., an earthquake cloud, appears suddenly and becomes big enough. The earthquake cloud's tail points toward an impending epicenter. Its size predicts magnitude, as this is done by comparing the size of the earthquake cloud with those of similar formers whose relevant earthquakes in a database form a magnitude scale. The statistic delay from a vapor to its subsequent quake predicts the time of actual earthquake ranges between 1 and 112 days (the longest in over 500 events and 30 days on the average). This theory, however, has two difficulties. Firstly, it depends on cold weather to allow an observer to pinpoint an epicenter, e.g., the Bam cloud. Secondly, its time is not short enough for advance warning for evacuation. The present disclosure aims to resolve both of these issues.
In aviation, nobody has correctly explained mysterious crashes, which Shou et al. have explained the mysterious Air France crash scientifically (Zhonghao Shou, Jianjun Xia and Wenying Shou, Using the Earthquake Vapor Theory to Explain the French Airbus Crash, Remote Sensing Letters, 1:2, pp. 85-94, 2010). Inventor Shou has also checked more than 10 others including a sea accident, and discovered that all cases associated with sudden warm vapor. However, the theory needs a method to detect remote warm vapor automatically. The present disclosure also aims to resolve this issue.